Statuesque
by Molahsurey
Summary: Snape catches Harry in an unexpected act.


There was a courtyard on the grounds of Hogwarts that hardly anyone knew about, it was built like a labyrinth and held a bust statue on a pedestal of a different professor at every dead end. The only people who really knew about it, or were supposed to, were the professors themselves and the headmaster. It was Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts and so, him being the curious young man he was, he wandered around the school grounds and happened to stumble upon the courtyard.

When he first walked into it he thought it was a cemetery, it was dark, foggy, and somewhat eerie, and the statues seemed like tombstones. But then, as he walked closer to one of the busts, he realized it was of a professor that was alive and well. It was actually quite beautiful, Harry thought.

Venturing deeper Harry began to look for a certain professor, one that he'd been thinking a lot about. Finally he turned another corner and there it was - the bust of Severus Snape. It looked just like him, and now Harry had the opportunity to stare at the man without worrying about anyone noticing, especially the professor himself. He took in every detail of the Slytherin's face, something he'd never been able to do before. He thought the man was beautiful, incredibly gorgeous; he knew not many people thought so but it was his opinion and he didn't care what others thought.

Over the past couple of years Harry had come to have mixed feelings about Snape. At first he didn't really think much of him other than he was scary to be around, even almost close to terrifying. But as the days went on he started to notice that there were times when Snape could be decent. Of course there were times when Harry felt like Snape wasn't really on the right side but he figured it was just his personality, and something about his harsh composure drew him towards the man. Recently he'd started to find himself getting more and more attracted to the dark man, but he didn't really know why; there was just something about him.

Harry moved closer to the statue, holding out his hand to it, and began to trace his fingertips down its cheek. His heart beat faster as he wondered what Snape would do if he really did this to him. "Professor..." he whispered, pretending he was speaking to the Slytherin, as he moved even closer, his fingertips now resting on the jawline, "I want to show you how you make me feel..." He swallowed and leaned forward until his lips were gently pressing against the stone ones. He kissed the bust sensually, moving his lips only slightly and barely sliding the tip of his tongue over the stone in an open kiss, breathing in deeply and slowly. He so badly wanted to be doing this for real and his blood started pumping faster at the thought. He moaned a breath out softly as he brushed his lips over the stone mouth. "Snape..." the name came out as a needy whimper. He knew he should stop before he got too carried away so he pulled away, his chest heaving slightly. He was quite turned on now which definitely wasn't ideal, it was pretty uncomfortable and he blushed even though no one was there. He just stood there, unable to look away from the professor's face, biting his lip lustfully.

What Harry didn't know was that the very professor he was pretending to kiss was standing close by, watching him. Snape didn't know what to think about what he saw. He couldn't believe that Harry Potter really wanted to kiss him; it made him feel extremely awkward. But at the same time, he felt incredibly aroused. He never in a million years thought he'd find out that someone was attracted to him, especially a student. He could feel his face growing warm, something that didn't happen often. The way he was feeling at the moment was strange to him. He composed himself the best he could and tried to hide his blush as he stepped forward and made himself known to the student. "Am I interrupting something Potter?" he asked coolly as he stood before Harry stiffly.

Harry jumped at the man's sudden appearance and voice, if Snape saw what he was doing then he'd be extremely embarrassed. He fidgeted and looked down as he answered, "N-no professor."

Snape narrowed his eyes a bit, feeling quite on edge, "You are aware that this area is off limits to students, are you not?"

Still looking at the ground Harry nodded, "Yes, I am aware. And I am very sorry sir." He looked up from underneath his eyelashes bashfully, "D-did you see...?"

Severus looked ahead, his mouth pressed into a straight line. He was debating whether he should answer truthfully or not. Finally he gave a slight nod, "I did. You were being childish and I thought nothing more of it than that." He rolled his eyes discreetly, 'children', he muttered under his breath. But that wasn't the truth, he did think more of it, he wanted the young man to actually kiss him like he had just witnessed. It made him feel sick that he had actually liked watching that.

Harry blushed and looked back down, feeling horribly mortified, "So.. you're not disgusted?"

"No, I am not disgusted," he said in a gravelly tone. He sighed, "A bit put off, but not horribly so. I can't keep you from having some odd crush. Besides, it's really none of my concern." It did concern him though. He didn't know how he would get it out of his mind now, it had stirred up something within him that he wish it hadn't, some kind of curiosity and longing.

Still looking down he blushed even more, "I don't have a crush professor."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Then what would you call it?" He really wished he could just walk away, but he couldn't leave a student in a restricted area.

Harry looked bashfully up at the man from under his lashes, "Attraction..."

Severus's heart fluttered violently at that single word and the look in the boy's eyes. He stared down at Harry, a bit wide eyed, his lips parted. He wasn't prepared for a moment like this, he never would have been. "I don't see any possible reason for you to be attracted to me..." he said quietly, unsure of exactly what to say. This was a student, an underage one at that, and it terrified him, especially because of how he was feeling.

"There is plenty to find attractive about you sir," Harry said just as quietly, but with a bit more confidence.

His body tensed even more, he rolled his eyes, not sure how to react to such a statement, "And what, pray tell, might that be?" He studied Harry, waiting for his response, thinking to himself just how attractive the young man was in turn, but how was he to tell him that?

Harry's voice shook a little as he spoke, he couldn't believe he was actually talking about this with his professor, "Everything," his body leaned in closer to Snape's without him meaning it to, "The way you speak, your voice, the way you carry yourself," he swallowed, "your robes.. everything..." His eyes began to wander down the man's body before wandering back up, his breathing shallow.

Severus's heart jolted at every confession, he didn't understand how any of that could attract the boy to him; he was a grouchy old man and nothing more. He realized he was staring blankly at Harry and cleared his throat, shaking himself out of his shock as much as he could, "You don't really mean that, you can't. That's just absurd. And I don't know what you want me to say to that anyway. It's.. not like I can reciprocate any of those thoughts, even if I wanted to…" He flushed a bit at how obvious he had made it that he thought the same about the young man before him, he wished he could say how lovely he thought Harry was. He was increasingly becoming more on edge from the situation.

Now Harry actually took a small step toward the older man and almost went to touch him with a hand before dropping it back to his side, "Professor… Does that mean you find me attractive as well?" His voice was quiet, mousy even, and it only made Potter look even more innocent.

Snape tried to back away when his student moved closer, but he couldn't, and he didn't want to. He could feel the energy flowing between them, pulling him in, and it scared him more than anything; he wanted the young man before him but he knew it was wrong. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, only a shudder. With them standing face to face like that, and with Snape standing so still, the professor looked just like one of those statues, and Harry couldn't resist the urge to reach out and lightly trace his features like he had with the bust. Severus closed his eyes as his body shivered at the touch, his heart began to beat faster and the pull towards Harry became stronger. But just as the Slytherin was about to give in he forced himself back and his hand snapped up to grab Harry's wrist, yanking it away, "No." He shook his head, realizing how that sounded, he tried again after catching his breath, "Yes, I am attracted to you… But I cannot act on it. You should know that."

Harry had been so excited that Snape had let him go so far as to touch him, he had wanted to do so for ages, but he jumped when he snapped at him, staring at him with his mouth agape and shaking a bit. Then his heart soared when he heard that Snape did in fact feel the same way. In a bold move Harry lifted his other hand to Severus's cheek, moving closer again, their bodies almost flush against one another's, "But I want you professor.. I want you so bad…" He barely brushed his lips over Snape's and whispered, "Please…" Harry couldn't believe what he was doing, all he knew was that his body ached for this man.

Snape's heart was beating at a dangerous speed now and his head was foggy, his body was reacting in ways that he couldn't help. He could feel himself becoming horribly aroused when Harry's body grew alarmingly close to his. He let out a conflicted sound as Harry brushed their lips together, he didn't know how he could hold back any longer. "Potter…" he said desperately, hoping that the boy would just stop what he was doing. But of course neither wanted it to stop. Harry released an airy whimper at hearing his professor say his name like that, now he was getting equally aroused and couldn't keep from pressing his hips forward into the man.

Snape gasped as their erections pressed together through their robes, he wasn't expecting the boy to be so aggressive, nor was he expecting him to be so aroused. He would have loved to ravish the boy right then and there but he wanted to go about this in a different way. When Harry tried to kiss him full on he grabbed both the boy's wrists and pushed him away as much as he could. He was panting, looking at the boy's disheveled state, knowing that he probably looked the same way. He let out a low groan as he looked Harry up and down lustfully, "You want to know what it's like to be with an older man?" Harry lazily nodded his head before Severus pulled him to him again. The Slytherin ran a hand through the Gryffindor's hair, pulling his face up to meet his, "You want to know what's it's like to kiss me?" he whispered. Harry barely breathed out a 'yes' before Severus crushed their lips together, immediately penetrating the boy with his tongue, swirling it around and exploring every inch of the young man's mouth. Harry was instantly dazed by the intrusion and gripped at the man's robes with his free hand, moaning into the kiss. It was so much better than he had imagined, he knew the man would be able to take control and set his body on fire like no one else could. Severus growled into the kiss, the boy's mouth felt so soft and warm and he couldn't get enough of it, he'd never kissed someone so fragile yet strong at the same time, Harry was delicate in Snape's eyes yet almost indestructible.

Severus's hand roamed down Harry's body, groping every part of him he could, he wanted to know the boy inside and out. Then finally he reached down and cupped Harry's ever growing bulge. Harry gasped and tightened his grip on the professor, he felt like he was going to release right then just from the touch. Severus noticed this and it made him even harder knowing he had that effect on the Gryffindor, he began to palm at the boy's erection, wanting to bring him to his release, "I want to make you come, I want to see you orgasm for me…"

Harry whimpered as the sensation grew overbearing and his hips rutted against his professor's hand, "I…" he breathed out harshly, he could barely comprehend how to speak, "I'm going to…"

Upon hearing that Snape worked harder, breathing heavily and getting closer to his release as well, his erection throbbing within its own confines. Suddenly he felt Harry's body tense against him before shuddering, the young man crying out in pleasure. As Snape held Harry close he ground his hips against him, finishing himself off and coming shortly after with a low moan. After they came down from their release Snape just continued to hold Harry close, breathing deeply, "Was that satisfactory enough for you?"

Harry whined and nuzzled his face into Snape's chest, "Yes… very…"

Snape's heart fluttered at that knowledge and he kissed the top of the boy's head, "It mustn't happen again," he said regretfully.


End file.
